Protecting My Dream
by FallenFan77
Summary: So far a one shot. Kagome questions her hanyō companion on what he dreams on, past and present, possibly future as well. What is his dream? Or dreams?


**Protecting My Dream**

-x-

- _By:FallenFan77 _

**Author's Note**

So I was hit with some inspiration by watching the "Pursuit of Happiness" in class on Friday and I was waiting until I was free from all the exams to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor the quote.

* * *

-x-

"You got a dream, you gotta protect it."  
_ - Will Smith_

* * *

_X_

_X_

_X_

"Inuyasha!" The half dog demon stared below to see the modern miko who called his name. The corner of his lips twitching up into a smile to see her, to know that she was keeping her promise. To know that everytime he waited somewhat patiently for her arrival from her era, she would return to his side like she'd say.

The girl from the future beamed at him, her eyes shining with mirth that always made him relaxed at the sight of her. It seemed that every moment he spent he would feel happiness, things that he wasn't use to before. He was always on guard, alert of every danger around, always running and fighting. Yet this time, because of the girl that stood holding her backpack that was slung over her left shoulder and a bag in her right hand, things had taken a turn for the better.

His mind wandered to the thoughts and hopes prior to the point in which he had met Kikyo and Kagome. He had a dream that one day he'd find someone that would care for him, most importantly _love_ him as he _was_. Not just as the half of two beings, only him, not part human nor demon.

He remembered the times his mother held him in his arms, whispering words of how he'd someday meet a girl who'd be there for him. The day she cried for him when he had asked her what was 'a half-breed,' she placed her hand on the crown of his head, running her hand through his silver hair. "_People say bad things to others, never really knowing how they feel, but don't let their words hurt you,"_ She had told him. _"I love you my little Inuyasha, no matter what you are, no matter what they say. I love you so much."_

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and sat next to the girl who made herself comfortable on the grass. His golden-amber orbs stared at the cup of his favorite noodles then at her countenance which showed nothing but joy.

Kagome turned her head to the side in confusion, her eyes glancing at him in curiosity,"Aren't you hungry? I came back from my time to get you some more, _you_ were complaining about the shortage of our food supplies."

He placed his tetsusaiga beside him and stared at her. "Keh, 'course I am. It is 'bout time you came back with the ramen," he retorted, lifting his hand to retrieve the steaming cup of hot noodles. He muttered a 'thank you' under his breath then begun to devour his precious ramen.

She smiled at him and sighed, craning her head back to stare up at the blue sky, her hands flat on the grass holding her up, and her legs were outstretched as she took in the sun's warmth. A soft blow of the wind caused the half demon next to her to pause in the middle of his meal, and he looked at her, seeing how the lighting of the sun, the sky and the wind worked in perfect balance to frame the radiance that bounced off her.

"Inuyasha, tell me, what are your dreams in life?" Kagome asked him, gazing at her half demon companion in the corner of her eye to see his stumped expression. "Except turning into a full demon…"

The said half dog demon frowned and his eyebrows knitted together,"Well there ain't anything I would dream other than that."

"_Oh_…" Brows raised in surprise, the girl cleared her throat. "So you didn't dream of having friends?" He could hear her voice lowering a little, knowing that she was hesitant in saying those words, but he couldn't miss the small desire to know.

He set the now-empty cup of ramen aside, "Keh, for a hanyō, just having one friend is a dream." Inuyasha fisted his hand and turned his head to the side. "It's not like I ever thought of it…."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak up but she stilled at the look on his face. "Well, it isn't an illusion, you have Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, Kirara, Kaede-baa-chan, and myself."

Inuyasha stared in the direction of the horizon and Kagome knew that he heard her, for he had a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'll leave it off here minna-san! Thank you for reading, let me know if you want more. I'll most likely post again but not until my exams are done, after Thursday afternoon, I am finished with school! I can't believe I'm nearly a senior! Until then!


End file.
